


Partners in Crime

by Titti



Category: Ocean's Twelve (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-01
Updated: 2005-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wants to steal a gorilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime

"We're going to steal what? A gorilla?" Marriage must have driven Danny crazy, Linus was certain of it. He wasn't the only one who thought that if the complains from the others were anything to go by.

Danny continued to stand there, listening to all the rambling. Then he turned to Rusty and looked at him without saying a word.

Rusty handed him a glass of bourbon and said, "How much is it worthy?"

"Thirty Five millions."

"Gold?"

"Crystal and jewels."

Rusty savored the bourbon for a moment, and sighed happily. "Play time."

Danny grinned, like they were sharing some secret moment, and Linus wanted badly to be part of that, but he was happy to wait. For now, he'd get ready to steal a gorilla.


End file.
